


For What Its Worth

by WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105



Series: Earth: A Forged Destiny [6]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military Police, Central Intelligence Agency, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Pentagon, Post-Vietnam, Pre-First Contact, Side Story, Slow To Update, United States Marines, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105
Summary: Meyer was on Tatooine when a mysterious outbreak occurred and the creatures seemed to be the spawn of Satan himself.The Rakghouls, however, also reminded Jake of a infamous incident back at the Pentagon in June of 1967. And who in the Hell would invite a Communist to the Pentagon anyway?*Note that this Not-Canon at all for the main story, but just a humorous twist written purely for enjoyment.*





	For What Its Worth

 


End file.
